


Bitchmas 2020

by lilinas



Series: Sebastian's Bitch [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 24/7 Dynamic, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, Here we go, It's a big old BDSM thing, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sub Kurt, You guys know this drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinas/pseuds/lilinas
Summary: More one-shot adventures with Sebastian and his perfect bitch.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Sebastian's Bitch [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451192
Comments: 96
Kudos: 169





	1. Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! Actually, back because I promised that if Biden/Harris won the American Election I'd do a Bitchmas this year. On top of Klaine Advent. The fact that I haven't finished last year's Klaine Advent yet notwithstanding. What was I thinking? Oh, right, I was desperate. Pray for me. 
> 
> I'm working from an ABC kink list so I'm going to cover 24 letters of the alphabet, hopefully. And I'm open to suggestion if anyone wants to see anything particular happen. Except Kurt orgasming. Spoiler alert: Kurt is NOT going to orgasm. I'm putting my foot down!
> 
> Sure of You will continue after this brief interruption. :)

When Sebastian got back from the kitchen, Kurt, who’d been drifting into a post-coital doze only moments before, had rolled onto his belly on the bed and was humping against the mattress, his breath bursting through him in sharp gasps, in and out. He looked like what Sebastian was sure he was: a man completely lost in the throes of unsatisfied lust. It had been a very long time since Sebastian seen Kurt lose control so completely, and for a tiny second the surprise rooted him to the spot. But only for a tiny second.

“Hey, whoa, whoa,” he chanted as he dumped the snacks he’d gone to fetch on the nightstand and slid into bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and wrestling him into little-spoon position. “Is that allowed?”

“I can’t . . . I can’t it’s too . . . shit. _Help_.”

“Breathe, bitch,” Sebastian crooned, stroking Kurt’s heaving chest. Kurt’s body rocked against his hold, still mindlessly trying to thrust into nothing.

“I can’t,” Kurt gasped.

“You can,” Sebastian said in a more commanding tone. “Count to five, you know how to do it. You need some water but you can’t drink if you’re hyperventilating.”

“Oh fuck,” Kurt said, still breathing hard.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Sebastian demonstrated, intoning on a slow five count. “Do it with me. Bitches who do as they’re told get cookies,” he wheedled.

Kurt sucked a deep breath and managed his own “Fuuuuuuuuuuck,” drawing it out even longer than Sebastian’s.

“Overacheiver,” Sebastian grumbled, but he smiled at the back of Kurt’s head when Kurt’s inhale flowed more freely and his second _fuuuuuck_ softened into an almost-song.

“Tell me,” Sebastian ordered, quiet but firm, when the exhale ended.

“I _can’t_ . . .”

“Do you need to safeword?” Sebastian asked gently.

Kurt finally moved, just one hand reaching back to clutch at Sebastian’s shoulder. “No, god no, it’s just really . . .” his voice was light but thin, strung tight as a wire. “It’s too hard.”

“But you don’t need to safeword.”

“I need to . . .” Yet again Kurt trailed off.

“You need to come?”

Kurt’s only answer was a low, deep almost growl, echoing up from his chest. His body began to tremble against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian moved them again, rolling Kurt onto his back, holding his gaze as he caressed slow strokes up and down Kurt’s chest. Kurt’s eyes looked wild, like he’d just stumbled out of a fight to the death, but Sebastian stared back with firm command. “I know you need to come. I also know that no matter how much you might need to come, we both know you don’t _want_ to.”

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears but he finally moved, throwing his arms around Sebastian and burying his face against Sebastian’s chest.

And then Sebastian understood what Kurt had meant when he’d said _help me._

“Don’t worry, bitch. I know. I know that no matter what you say or do, you want to be denied. No matter how hard it gets. Deep down, you hope I’ll never let you come again.”

Kurt made no sound, but a shudder shook his body.

“And I know how much it turned you on to hear me say that out loud.” Sebastian gently but insistently lifted Kurt’s chin and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. No matter what you say or do, I’m going to do what I know is right for you. And I’ll keep telling you it’s right, until you manage to remember that for yourself. And then probably punish you for doubting it.”

Breath huffed out of Kurt’s nose in what might have been the ghost of a laugh. “Is this your idea of aftercare?” he asked. His voice sounded almost normal.

“Sit up and have some water,” Sebastian said by way of answer.

Kurt was still trembling gently, but his eyes were losing that man-on-the-edge look. When Sebastian let him go he pushed up against the headboard and took the water and cookie that Sebastian offered. Sebastian stroked Kurt’s arm as he munched.

“You’re unique, remember?” Sebastian said in answer to Kurt’s question. “So don’t complain that your aftercare is unique.”

They sat in silence until Kurt’s body stopped trembling and his eyes began to droop. Sebastian plucked the water from his hand then shut off the lamp and maneuvered them both back down to lie on the bed. This time Kurt curled into Sebastian, pillowing his head on Sebastian’s chest.

“Did you mean it?” he asked and his voice was finally normal, soft, sleepy.

“What?”

“About never letting me come again?”

The question was just that – inquisitive. Impassive. As if it barely mattered to Kurt what the answer might be. Sebastian suppose that at that particular moment, it didn’t.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	2. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request to revisit the bondage bag from Bitchmas 2018 and I decided to go for it. Much as I hate to repeat myself, I figured no one would mind more of Sebastian wrapping Kurt up and leaving him to suffer. ;)

Kurt was starting to suspect Sebastian had a bondage bag fetish.

They’d only owned the thing for a month, and during that month Kurt had found himself strapped into the bag no less than six times. Seven, if you count this one. Every single time he followed the same pattern. Kurt was starting to think of it as a ritual. Apparently, judging by the precome, so was his dick.

“You know the drill,” Sebastian said.

Kurt very much did. He climbed onto the bed, carefully, trying not to jostle the egg vibrators Sebastian had stuffed in his ass.

The bag was unzipped in every place it could unzip, except the ass, because Kurt would be lying on his back. The leather shone like obsidian glass and felt butter smooth against his bare skin, but Kurt knew the softness was an illusion. When Sebastian was done, there would be nothing soft about his predicament.

He didn’t need to be told to lay with his arms at his sides, his legs slightly spread. As Sebastian had pointed out, he knew the drill. He didn’t close his eyes. That wasn’t a rule, just a personal preference. Because the sight of Sebastian slowly encasing him in the unforgiving leather was . . . well, there was a reason Kurt wasn’t complaining after six sessions in a single month. Seven.

The key appeared first. Sebastian’s eyes were dark and hot as he unlocked the tiny padlock and pulled the cage from Kurt’s cock, which rose up to greet him with all the enthusiasm and damp delight of a happy puppy. Kurt pushed his ass down on the bed, reminding himself not to thrust. That wasn’t allowed.

“Do you think I’ll ever get tired of this?” Sebastian mused as he folded the sides of the bag up and over Kurt’s naked body and pulled the long main zipper up oh-so-slowly.”

“I hope not,” Kurt breathed. A rare moment of honesty. The bag tended to do that to him. Either that or Sebastian’s avid expression. Sebastian’s desire was without a doubt Kurt’s Achilles heel. And when they played with the bag Sebastian’s desire was naked and intense.

Sebastian chuckled. He closed the bag up to Kurt’s neck, making sure the openings aligned with all the right areas, keeping his nipples and cock exposed to the air. Then it was time for the straps. Sebastian started at Kurt’s feet, moving slowly, savoring the tightening of each leather belt around Kurt’s body. Kurt’s cock danced in the air and his breath caught in his throat as each individual strap – climbing higher and higher up his body - pulled sharply tight and was buckled closed. He was panting by the time Sebastian finished, and Sebastian looked more than a little flushed himself.

Next came the longer straps that held the bag tight to the mattress. Somehow being strapped down to the bed felt completely different from being strapped into the bag. One was bondage, but the other was security. One made Kurt feel owned, the other, cared for.

They had a hood but Sebastian had yet to use it. Instead Kurt’s head was bound to the bed with a dedicated strap, one that was lined with faux fur on the part that ran over his forehead.

Sebastian took a step back, as he always did, to inspect his handiwork. Kurt held his breath.

He was expecting it, but still a whimper squeezed through his throat when the eggs in his ass began to vibrate.

Sebastian smiled that dark, evil smile that was everything Kurt had ever needed. He came close to the bed and leaned down over Kurt’s bound body.

Wait. That was new. Sebastian hadn’t done that before. Kurt opened his mouth to ask . . . but before he could make words Sebastian’s lips closed around a turgid nipple and a moan rolled out instead. It wasn’t alone. Sebastian teased him with sucking pressure and flicks of his tongue, working Kurt’s body expertly until Kurt was thrusting with abandon, breaking every rule. Or at least he would have been if he wasn’t so securely restrained.

It seemed to go on forever – first one nipple then the other. Sebastian indulged himself in Kurt’s body and in Kurt’s need, playing him expertly. No touches to his cock. No hot words. Just a tongue on his nipples, sucking heat that reached into every part of Kurt. Into his dripping cock. Into his ass, where the tickling buzz of the eggs became maddening. Sebastian tormented him until his moans took on a pitch that they both knew meant Kurt was skating much too close to forbidden release.

When Sebastian raised his head his eyes were wild and dangerous and Kurt’s body convulsed with desire.

Silently, Sebastian closed the zippers over Kurt’s nipples and then closed the strap over them, not too tight, leaving room for the heaving of Kurt’s breath. Then he moved lower. Kurt’s cock wasn’t given the mercy his chest received. Sebastian zipped it in place then strapped it down with a vicious pull that transformed Kurt’s moan into a cry of pain and need.

“Yeah, I’m thinking I’m never going to get tired of this,” Sebastian said, raining a few hard slaps down where Kurt’s cock bulged through the leather.

Kurt sobbed and moaned and prayed that he was right.


	3. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of using "consent" as a kink. It's not only necessary, it's pretty sexy too!

“Say it, bitch.”

“Please . . .”

“Please . . . ?”

“Please . . . tighten the vise,” Kurt forced himself to say. He moaned as the pressure on his scrotum increased. He knew, in his head, that it was only a tiny increase. To his balls it felt like a sledgehammer falling.

“Nice,” Sebastian said. “What next?”

Kurt was on his hands and knees on the bedroom floor, facing the wall. He had to crane his neck back to look at Sebastian, who sat cross-legged behind him. Craning made the combination ball crusher/humbler that was currently torturing him pull sharply to one side.

“Why are we doing this?” Kurt ground out around his pain.

“Aside from the fact that it amuses me?” Sebastian asked, flashing that evil grin. “Well, I’m all about consent, you know that. It’s the foundation of any healthy BDSM relationship. Or any relationship, really. If you tell me what you want me to do to you then I can feel assured that you’re one hundred percent on board with everything.” He gave the ball crusher a little squeeze, like Kurt might need to be reminded what _everything_ meant.

Kurt groaned. “You have my signature on a contract for that.”

“Also I love giving you the illusion of control. It helps remind you how much you don’t want it.”

“That’s in the contract too.”

Sebastian took pity on Kurt and scooted around so that he didn’t have to twist against the humbler to make eye contact. “Okay, maybe I just love making you complicit in your own torture.”

“There we go,” Kurt breathed. “I think if I have to tell the truth you should too.”

“And if this was a boring, equitable, vanilla relationship that would be true. Now. What do you want next?”

Kurt closed his eyes and took inventory. The pain of the vise had lessened incrementally in the wake of Sebastian’s squeeze. He could take more. If he was being honest, he wanted to take more. Of course he did. But there was something else he wanted too. His dripping cock ached from Sebastian’s attentions. He’d been dragged to the edge of orgasm three times so far and the thought of another fruitless trip made him want to curl up and cry.

“Please edge me again?” he asked, opening his eyes to meet Sebastian’s, which narrowed at his request.

“You’re asking for that a lot.”

“Because it’s really what I want. You said to be honest.”

“You honestly want pleasure? That seems very convenient.”

Kurt closed his eyes again. Some things were too hard to say with Sebastian a foot away trying to peer into his soul. “I honestly want your touch. And I honestly want to . . . fantasize about how incredible it would feel if you took me all the way, even though I know it’ll never happen. _Because_ I know it’ll never happen. I want to feel your control and the frustration when you stop and leave me hanging right there, and the pain when my balls try to clench up and force me over but you tighten the vise at that exact moment. It’s completely . . . excruciating.” He opened his eyes again. Sebastian’s devious smile was still there but softer somehow. Something gentle lurking around his eyes. Which seemed odd given what Kurt had just confessed, but Kurt didn’t have the energy to try to understand it.

“Well if that’s what you really want, bitch. Who am I to deny you?” Sebastian resumed his place by Kurt’s feet, reached under his belly and grabbed his cock, pulling it down toward the floor, stripping it hard like a farmer milking a cow.

“How does that feel?” Sebastian asked with an extra-hard pull that wrenched Kurt’s balls against the humbler.

Kurt’s cock burned like fire, his balls screamed in the press, his shoulders and knees ached, and the pressure of a thousand unreleased orgasms hurtled him on a bullet train to the only destination he was ever going to reach: the agony of _not allowed_. But Sebastian demanded honesty.

“Perfect.”


	4. Dominance

It wasn’t anything dramatic. It wasn’t Kurt taking an extra intense flogging or begging for more pain, or even falling at Sebastian’s feet lost in that deep, dark place that Sebastian knew he both craved and feared. No, the thing that left Sebastian gasping, wrapping his arms around himself and backing up until he bumped the wall and leaned into its immovable support, was a sigh.

Kurt was tied to the bed, stretched in a spread-eagle, his fair skin glowing like mother-of-pearl in the candlelight. The candles weren’t typical. They created an atmosphere that let Kurt pretend he was someone else: a sacrificial odalisque, perhaps, or a victim of the Inquisition. Generally Sebastian didn’t allow such dissociations. But he’d been feeling indulgent tonight, and he had to admit it didn’t hurt his own arousal to imagine himself as the inquisitor about to torture such pretty flesh.

But he wasn’t torturing. Not yet. Not unless you counted the dildo vibe gently buzzing against Kurt’s prostate, or the bullet vibe doing the same at the base of his free, hard cock. And you couldn’t really count those. This was just the warm up. Torture was coming. Sebastian absolutely planned to destroy Kurt in the next couple of hours, and Kurt absolutely knew that. But right now they were still in the pre-show. Setting the mood. Slipping into the right frame of mind.

And then Kurt stretched, even wider than his bonds required, stretched like a cat, and sighed. A sigh that spoke of satisfaction and anticipation and, weirdly, contentment. And that sigh sent Sebastian back into the wall’s support, suddenly, unexpectedly, overwhelmed.

Sebastian was a fantastic dominant. He knew that, unselfconsciously. And he knew what that meant. He understood in minute detail the awesome responsibility of dominating someone. He was always one hundred percent aware of how much faith and trust his submissive was offering him every time they played. And after years together, he was still in awe of the fact that someone like Kurt Hummel had chosen him to invest with that faith and trust. None of this was new.

But every once in a while there was a moment, rare, and always overwhelming, when Sebastian was swept by a special kind of lucidity, like a dreamer realizing his state and understanding the infinite possibilities of that awareness. Like a blow to the solar plexis, these moments always knocked the very breath out of Sebastian’s body. It was never something big that triggered it. Maybe he was too busy, in the big moments, being the dominant Kurt was relying on.

Tonight, it was that stretch, that sigh. Kurt, lying bound to their bed, receiving a little bit of pleasure to warm him up for the pain to come. Stretching his naked, vulnerable body out in anticipation under Sebastian’s gaze and sighing – sighing – Kurt who always tried so hard to receive whatever Sebastian dished out in perfect silence. Sebastian usually had to work hard to drag noises out of his bitch. He wasn’t even sure Kurt was aware that he’d done it. But it was burned into Sebastian’s brain, along with the knowledge that this was _his_. All of it. Kurt himself, and what they did together, and the partnership they’d worked so hard to achieve. The world they’d created that was Sebastian’s every fantasy come to life. A dominant’s wet dream.

It was a lot.

So Sebastian took a moment, there against the wall, just to look at Kurt and to appreciate the submission that had made him the dominant he’d always dreamed of being. But only a moment, because Kurt was waiting. He smiled to himself as he moved back to the bed.

Let the torture begin.


	5. Electro Play

“Now, time for my new favorite toy.”

Kurt shuddered. Sebastian had bound him up an hour ago, kneeling at the top of their bed with his back against the headboard, knees spread wide, arms stretched out at his sides and bound to the very widest attachment points on the board. With Kurt pulled tight, Sebastian had spent the last hour teasing his body to the very peak of arousal. Each nipple had been mouthed and licked and sucked with exquisite gentleness, until the swollen nubs throbbed and ached so beautifully that Kurt was sure he could have come if he hadn’t been caged. Then his freshly-shaved balls had been massaged by Sebastian’s warm, lubed hands for what felt like forever as Kurt moaned and humped his cage against any part of Sebastian it could reach. And finally, gloriously, Sebastian had unlocked his cock and taken it in his mouth, licking over swollen flesh until Kurt had to beg him to stop so he wouldn’t come. Three times Sebastian had edged him that way, returning to the nipples when it was too much for Kurt to bear, then the balls, then back to the straining cock, winding Kurt up until his whole body felt like one huge hyper-sensitive erogenous zone. Until every cell in Kurt’s body begged for more of the incendiary pleasure. Which meant, of course, that Sebastian was ready to hurt him.

“You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to this,” Sebastian said.

Kurt flinched as Sebastian fired the violet want into the air, the _zzzap_ of electricity sharp in his ears. His balls clenched at the sound. Sebastian had been experimenting with the wand for a week now so Kurt was well aware of the pain it could inflict. But Sebastian had never before primed Kurt’s body the way he had tonight, making sure every critical part was thick with blood and pulsating nerve endings. Instinctively, Kurt arms pulled against his bonds but of course they held tight, keeping him trapped and helpless as Sebastian approached with the wand.

“The only problem is deciding where to start,” Sebastian said with a grin.

Kurt took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Sebastian teased the wand over one nipple then the other, not firing, just letting Kurt anticipate the pain he could inflict. He stroked it down Kurt’s torso, into his groin, over his balls and up his cock until it stopped at the very tip, which twitched and spouted a stream of precome against the wand. Stupid cock.

_Zzzap_

Kurt cried out, short, sharp, and quickly stifled as he convulsed against the pain then forced himself still.

Through the ringing in his ears Kurt heard Sebastian make a tsk-tsk noise and realized he was hunched over as much as his bound arms allowed, unconsciously and ineffectually trying to protect his cock. It didn’t matter, of course, that he wasn’t actually protecting himself. It was the attempt Sebastian cared about. Kurt pulled himself upright again.

“Oh, well now I’m going to have to punish you for that,” Sebastian said in a mock-contrite tone. He lowered the tip of the wand to the head of Kurt’s cock again. Kurt wanted to close his eyes but they wouldn’t obey him, choosing instead to watch as Sebastian fired up the wand again, centimeters from Kurt’s skin. Violet sparks filled the space between the glass and Kurt’s flesh, firing searing pain again, and Kurt twisted his arms in his bonds until his hands wrapped around the sides of the headboard, holding tight to force himself to stay in place.

This time Sebastian didn’t stop with one zap but kept up the contact as he traced the wand down Kurt’s burning cock, around his balls, up over his ribs in an excruciating tickle, then on to torture his swollen, sensitive nipples one by one.

Bit by bit the breath was forced out of Kurt’s lungs in a series of grunts that grew louder as the torment went on. Sebastian played the electricity over Kurt’s skin with virtuoso precision, leaving no erogenous zone untouched. And of course, _of course,_ sharp fire and burning pleasure began to tangle up in Kurt’s head and he could feel himself giving into it, thrusting his cock up, begging for more even as his tortured grunts graduated to desperate whining cries.

When it finally stopped Kurt was shuddering and gasping and skating on the edge of release. He was also still upright. He hadn’t broken the rules. The knowledge that he’d obeyed his master so completely only turned him on more.

“Well that was just . . . neat,” Sebastian teased. He reached to unclip Kurt’s arms from the headboard. “Now roll over so I can torture your ass.”

Kurt wanted to believe he moved slowly, reluctantly, offering his hole only because Sebastian demanded it. Sebastian’s laugh made that impossible.

“Someone’s eager. Well far be it from me to deny you.”

And, being Sebastian, he didn’t.


	6. Flogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to make these short and that keeps . . . not happening.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he picked up the heavy flogger and weighted it in his hand. He’d tied Kurt in classing flogging position, facing the wall with his hands bound and attached to a point fixed above his head. A spreader bar held his legs wide open in case Sebastian wanted to come up between them to flog his balls. His cock was secure in its cage, flexing and dancing, Sebastian was sure, but locked and irrelevant.

Sebastian loved this position. So much access to so many targets. And he knew Kurt loved the flogger more than any other impact toy. It had taken him a long time to figure out why. The whys of Kurt’s submission were some of his deepest secrets, and Kurt guarded his secrets with Herculean force. But Sebastian’s determination was equally powerful and he’d been in a position to experiment until he thought he’d figured it out.

He waited for Kurt’s back to rise gently with his inhale then snapped the flogger forward, harsh against Kurt’s upper back. The air burst out of Kurt with a fluttery _haaaaa_ that sounded like half pain, half relief. Sebastian was very good at interpreting Kurt noises.

He swung again, and again, warming up himself as much as Kurt, getting into the rhythm of a proper beating. Kurt’s breath kept bursting free in those barely-there grunts as Sebastian settled in. When the pale skin of Kurt’s shoulders began to pink Sebastian cranked up the intensity, falling into a criss-cross pattern that whipped down one shoulder blade and then the other. As the brutality of his strokes increased, so did the force of Kurt’s cries. And yet still, alongside the pain, Sebastian could hear relief.

He suspected it was the very brutality of the flogger that made Kurt love it so much. When they’d first started playing, Sebastian had assumed that Kurt would respond more to the elegant toys. He was, after all, a Victorian heroine at heart. It made sense that a delicate flogger or quirt, with their precise, sharp stings, would appeal to him. And they did absolutely have their place in the lineup. But the first time Sebastian had given Kurt a real flogging . . . well, he’d responded exactly as he was now.

Kurt’s shoulders were a beautiful red now so Sebastian shifted his stance and moved on to Kurt’s lovely ass. He didn’t bother to warm it up. Kurt’s cries came louder as the strands of the whip bit into fresh skin, but they didn’t pitch high, like they might if Sebastian was using a single-tail. He moaned deep and long; the kind of erotic sounds you expect to hear from someone lost in ecstasy.

And it was ecstasy, Sebastian knew. Sebastian kept Kurt in a constant state of horny frustration. As the months of denial piled up, Kurt’s body was always experiencing some sort of arousal. Even during the day, at work, Sebastian knew it was there; muted, but still brewing in the background of everything he did. And when they were together Sebastian took every opportunity to stoke that arousal to a desperate peak, often multiple times a day. He wanted Kurt aching with need as much of the time as possible. Because that was what Kurt wanted.

Kurt’s moans pitched higher as Sebastian changed the angle of his swing to come up at the underside of Kurt’s buttocks where strands of the flogger would inevitably whip at his swollen balls. The sounds Kurt was making shifted into tones of protest, but he arched his back and pushed his ass out into the blows, offering more of himself to Sebastian’s punishment.

There were only two things that could give Kurt relief from the unrelenting frustration. Well, three things, but the third he wasn’t allowed to have. Being fucked was his favorite. Fucking was the only thing Kurt begged for freely, unprompted, all the time. Sebastian’s pounding cock left no room inside Kurt for anything but the knowledge that he was serving his purpose, giving pleasure to his master. It elevated something inside Kurt – he’d confessed as much to Sebastian many times, trying to persuade him to do the deed. It was the closest thing to perfect relief Kurt was allowed.

Sebastian returned to Kurt’s shoulders and Kurt’s complaining moan morphed into gasping grunts as Sebastian laid the flogger on with extra force over already abused skin. Kurt’s hands clenched around the rope that bound them, muscles cording in his arms, and held on with all the energy he had left.

Kurt’s only other source of relief was pain. The focused, stinging pain of a crop or quirt wasn’t enough. The heavy but localized pain of ball crushing or cock torture didn’t do it. Only brutal, full-body impact, laid down with all the force Sebastian was willing to put into it, could begin to drown out the incessant aching burn of Kurt’s need. And in Kurt's restricted world, relief from that burn was the greatest ecstasy imaginable.

When Kurt got to this place Sebastian had to watch so carefully, even as he beat Kurt’s body with everything he had. Kurt went far, far away during a beating like this. Too far, Sebastian suspected, to safeword if it all became too much. Too far to even realize that such a thing had happened.

For the final flurry Sebastian returned to Kurt’s ass, swinging up again, making sure to catch Kurt’s balls with every blow. Kurt didn’t have the strength anymore to push his ass out but his cries told Sebastian all he needed to know. He sped up, spinning the flogger against Kurt’s ass in one last whipping frenzy. Then he dropped the flogger and moved in, pressing himself against Kurt’s back, pushing Kurt against the wall, holding him there so that he wouldn’t have to hang from his arms. Kurt’s body was trembling violently, tears streamed down his cheeks and although he whined at the feeling of Sebastian’s clothing against his abused flesh, Sebastian felt him collapse into the support.

“What do you say, bitch?” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Thank you,” Kurt murmured against the wall, “thank you thank you thank you.”

Sebastian smiled and pushed harder, so Kurt could feel his cock hard in his pants. Kurt’s needy whimper was music to his ears. Tonight his bitch was going to get a rare double relief because there was no way Sebastian wasn’t going to fuck him senseless.

He just had to figure out how to get him to the bed.


	7. Gentleness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G kinks are hard for a girl who doesn't enjoy gags! I had to put out a call for help and it was the lovely leydhawk who suggested gentleness. And the thing is, for these two, and especially for Sebastian, gentleness totally could be a kink. I went with it!

Sebastian felt a twinge of regret as he pulled the blindfold down over Kurt’s eyes. He didn’t use the blindfold often. He enjoyed Kurt’s eyes too much. Kurt’s eyes gave eloquent testimony to his every reaction, even the ones Kurt tried so hard to hide. Especially those, in Sebastian’s opinion. But taking Kurt’s sight away created new challenges for him. And there was a benefit for Sebastian too.

Kurt’s hands were bound together in front of him with a length of their softest rope. He stood in the middle of their bedroom, naked except for his cage, and now blind, waiting for Sebastian’s next move. Anxiously waiting, if the way he flinched when Sebastian’s fingers brushed his cheek was any indication. Sebastian smiled and cupped Kurt’s face with both hands then stepped in, pressing their naked bodies together, and kissed him with a tender brush of lips, the merest flick of tongue against Kurt’s bottom lip. Sebastian pulled back, breathed, and moved in again, holding the kiss longer this time but keeping it oh so soft and gentle.

Kurt’s brow furled. Sebastian wished he could see Kurt’s eyes, but he was very glad that Kurt couldn’t see his. He let his hands drop from Kurt’s cheeks and caress down along his shoulders, down his arms to his bound hands. He spread open the fists Kurt had made, tangled their fingers, and pulled Kurt toward the bed. The furrow deepened.

“What are you . . .” Kurt began, but stopped himself. He wasn’t supposed to ask at all, of course. But Sebastian was in a forgiving mood.

“Just relax and go with it, bitch. Let yourself feel,” Sebastian said. He kissed Kurt a third time. This time he lingered, dipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and teasing at Kurt’s own until it began to move in tentative response. Sebastian had only intended it to be a short kiss, but what was the point of being someone’s master if you couldn’t indulge yourself now and then? He kissed Kurt until tiny whines began to escape Kurt’s throat and he could feel the dampness from Kurt’s caged cock slip along his thigh. Eventually he stepped back, taking away his mouth, his hands, leaving Kurt standing alone. And he just let himself look.

This was the reason for the blindfold.

The great irony of this – arrangement – with Kurt was that Sebastian could show Kurt every face he possessed. All the things that used to frighten even Sebastian himself when he was a clueless adolescent fantasizing in the dark back in Ohio. All the darkest desires to inflict pain, humiliation, distress – Kurt saw all those things in Sebastian and they made him yearn and grovel and beg for more. The sides of himself that teen Sebastian had assumed he’d have to hide from any future partner were the very things Kurt longed to experience. Sebastian could share the most twisted inventions of his sadistic brain. There was only one thing he had to hide.

Tenderness.

It wasn’t that tenderness couldn’t go hand-in-hand with unrelenting dominance. Sebastian was far from being one of those doms who thought gentle equaled weak. He wanted to show this face to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to know that their arrangement was rapidly becoming much more to him. But he knew Kurt wasn’t ready for that. No, that wasn’t strictly true. He suspected Kurt wasn’t ready for that, and he was too chicken-shit to risk what they had by pushing emotions into it. That was the sad truth of it. It was funny, when you thought about it.

“Sebastian?” Kurt’s voice was breathy with uncertainty.

Sebastian reached for Kurt, wrapping his hands around Kurt’s. “Sorry. My mind was wandering.”

Kurt’s brow offered its deepest furrow yet. “Well excuse me for boring you. Maybe we should just go to bed,” he sniped.

Sebastian tugged Kurt sharply forward by his bound hands, pulling him off-balance but catching him against his own body before he could stumble. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kneaded his ass while he rocked his free, hard cock against Kurt’s hands. “Does this feel like I’m bored?” he asked.

“What are you going to do with it?” Kurt asked, making his voice deep and provocative.

“I’m going to fuck you. Very, very slowly. No matter how much you beg me to destroy this ass. You’re going to feel every single wet, gentle slide. And I’m not going to come until you’re so turned on you’re sobbing with it.”

Kurt hummed, a long, delicious, needy sound. “Good god,” he breathed, his brow finally relaxing and his lips twisting up into a smirk. “Is there no end to your depravity?”

And, so very grateful for the blindfold, Sebastian leaned into Kurt’s ear and whispered, “None.”


	8. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a request and I hope I've fulfilled it. :)

As the softening cock slid out of his mouth, Kurt leaned back against Sebastian’s legs and rubbed the back of his head against his master, begging for touch.

“What do you say, Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

Humiliation twisted Kurt’s stomach into a painful, exhilarating knot. He tried to duck his head but Sebastian’s hand pushed his chin up, forcing him to face the stranger who’d just taken pleasure in his mouth.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt breathed. The knot thickened and his cock dribbled another addition to the puddle of precome on the floor between his knees.

The man ignored him, shoving his dick back in his pants and turning back to his friends who hovered nearby.

Sebastian cranked up the speed on the plug in Kurt’s ass, as he’d done after each blow job Kurt had given. Kurt bit down on a moan as fresh pleasure coursed from his prostate up through his belly. His cock swelled against the bars that encased it, relentlessly, pushing for freedom. It hurt, but Kurt was beyond distinguishing pleasure and pain. He pumped his hips in an obscene display, struggling to force the plug deeper, to rock it across his prostate. Somewhere someone laughed and Kurt felt his cheeks burn but he was too lost to process anything but how the humiliation added to his desperate need.

Kurt’s attention was drawn outward again when a pair of polished leather boots moved into his field of view and stopped just shy of his knees. Dread and desire thickened in his throat, making it hard to breathe.

“Is he any good?” whoever it was asked without any preamble.

“He’ll do,” Sebastian said. “Everyone’s gone away satisfied so far.”

“How many has he done tonight?”

Sebastian lifted Kurt’s head again, forcing him to face the questioner. “Answer the man, Kurt.”

“Six,” Kurt murmured around the knot in his throat. He shuddered at the sound of his own voice, so gone in shame and need.

“I suppose he’s worth a try,” the man said, so casually, as if he could barely be bothered to stick his dick in Kurt’s mouth.

It made Kurt’s mouth water.

The man opened his pants. His cock was on the short side but thicker even than Sebastian’s, and Kurt pushed forward then whined when Sebastian’s hands restrained him.

“Excuse me! What do you say first?”

Kurt didn’t want to say it. But he wanted that cock. “May I suck your dick, Sir?” he asked in a trembling voice. His own cock throbbed and spouted again.

“Make it good, boy,” the man commanded.

Kurt made it good. Once that thick cock breached his lips it was the only thing in the world that mattered to Kurt. Here, in the extremity Sebastian had created for him, Kurt understood his place in every tiny detail. He existed to give pleasure, not take it. The club, the patrons, the humiliation of his position, even Kurt’s own unbearable need, they all faded into the background as he worked that cock. He whimpered with each heavy slide across his tongue, moaned as the tip seated deep in his throat, and shuddered with need when the man he was fellating let a pleasured grunt escape his throat. He worked every inch of flesh while his own cock, locked away and irrelevant, ached for even a taste of the bliss he was creating.

Eventually the man took control, speeding up his thrusts into Kurt’s throat. Sebastian held his head still, providing support, and Kurt’s face was fucked in earnest. He held his throat open and let himself be used until the thrusts stuttered to a stop and with a second grunt the man buried himself deep and came, holding Kurt’s face against his pelvis as he spilled.

Kurt’s lungs were burning before the cock finally left his mouth.

“Well?” Sebastian asked.

“Not bad. I’d have him again.”

Sebastian’s hand tightened painfully in Kurt’s hair.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt intoned.

Like all the others, this man ignored Kurt and turned away. The vibe in Kurt’s ass ratcheted up another degree and he folded forward over the increased intensity, until Sebastian’s hand tugged Kurt upright by his hair.

“Straighten up,” Sebastian commanded. “People want to see what they’re getting.”

The rough pull on his hair made Kurt moan. Again, someone, somewhere, laughed.

Kurt rode his plug and throbbed and waited to serve once again.


	9. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request to explore Kurt's head space in the bondage bag. So I wrote a bondage bag installment earlier in this series, but I realized once it was done that I hadn't really explored the headspace. So we're back in the bag! (Or Kurt is . . .) 
> 
> Thanks also to Wingsofwriting for helping me connect to a kink for this letter!

It was the sense of expansion that always surprised Kurt.

They’d used the bag enough that, although he certainly entered it with reluctance, he didn’t panic anymore when the final zipper closed the mask and he was left isolated, mummified in silent darkness for however long Sebastian decided to keep him there. He knew to breathe through the twitches as his muscles tried to force his immobile limbs into motion. The struggle was involuntary. He wasn’t trying to escape. He knew that was impossible. Kurt would be helpless until Sebastian decided otherwise. But something inside him, out of his conscious control, seemed to need to test it anyhow. Whatever that thing was, it learned quickly that its efforts were for naught.

His mind was another story. Of course. Kurt Hummel’s brain had never really had an off switch. Or even a slow switch. Being confined in the sack for long periods of time was much more of a mental challenge for him. Which Sebastian knew. Kurt was a masochist. He could endure pretty much any kind of physical torment. But he was also a performer. In the bondage sack, well, to say he lacked an audience was an understatement. Not even Sebastian could see what he was going through. From the outside he was blank, a human-shaped leather bag. Erased. That was what Kurt railed against in the silent stillness of the sack.

The challenge was to submit. It sounded easy. Kurt was an expert at submitting. Sebastian had raised compelling submission to an art form and Kurt had been with him every step of the way. But inside the bag there was no Sebastian. Kurt had submitted his body to Sebastian by climbing in in the first place. Inside his own head, though, there was only one thing Kurt _could_ submit to. Himself. His submission. The secret to the bag was to become his own submission. Sebastian could make him endure it, but the magic didn’t happen until Kurt embraced it.

It was a process. One he had to twitch and sweat and breathe and think himself through. It wasn’t a place Kurt could go directly. Each stage had to be worked and discarded to bring him to the point that he could let go of the need to understand or control or drive it himself. He had to allow it. He had to accept it. And then he had to love it.

And then, when he did, right before it happened, he _remembered._

First, his world condensed. The darkness darkened. The silence intensified. The bonds around his body tightened, his mass compressing like the center of a dying star. For one flaring second it became utterly unbearable. And then the world expanded.

It wasn’t an explosion. There was nothing sudden or sharp. It was more of an exhale. The whole universe exhaled with Kurt and as he breathed he expanded, unrestricted, free. He could _feel_ his limbs spread wide in all directions. He could see through his closed eyes the infinite space of the darkness in which he floated. He was nothing and he was everything. He was completely free. There was nothing behind him, nothing he was moving toward. He simply, completely _was._ It was inexpressibly beautiful.

Too soon, sensation pulled Kurt back. Reluctantly he let himself feel the gentlest of touches against the sole of one foot. Fortunately, returning to his body was also a process. Even as the pressure of the hand became more real, as he became aware again of the tight straps around his body, it was hard for Kurt to feel _bound_.

“Come back now, bitch.” Sebastian’s voice, barely more than a whisper to his muffled ears, reeled Kurt home, pulling him into physical space again. But the potential was still inside him, even as each strap was slowly unfastened. He felt like he could go back there, if he willed it. And he mourned as that feeling faded bit by bit with each strap that was loosened and released. By the time Sebastian had opened the last zipper and freed him from the leather Kurt’s mind was blank, his memory of his time in the bag fuzzy and distant. Sebastian fed him grapes and juice and caressed him until he was himself again and could marvel at the number of hours he’d been bound.

By then, he’d completely forgotten. Until the next time.


	10. Japanese Rope Bondage

The club was packed. These events always drew a crowd. Sebastian and Kurt had arrived early so they had a prime location, Sebastian in a comfortable upholstered chair with Kurt kneeling at his feet. Kurt was in a relaxed mood, probably, Sebastian thought, because he’d been allowed to choose his own outfit tonight. He leaned against Sebastian’s legs as they watched the show.

It was more demonstration, really, than show. But Sebastian always found these things to be studied and performative. On the little raised stage a self-described Shibari master was wrapping a submissive in endless yards of rope. Twist here, knot there, accompanied by oohs and aahs from the appreciative crowd.

Kurt watched the proceedings avidly. Sebastian watched Kurt.

Hours later, as they lay on the bed panting in the aftermath of soul-searing sex, Sebastian gave Kurt a sly grin. “Well that was inspired. I think it turned you on watching that twink get twisted up in all that rope tonight.”

“Didn’t it turn you on?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “Seems like a lot of work, just to immobilize somebody. Wrap this, twist that, sixteen different kinds of knots. Who’s got time for it?”

“It’s an art form,” Kurt said.

“Sex is enough of an art form.”

Kurt rolled to face Sebastian, giving him one of those rare, provocative looks that Sebastian lived for. “But don’t you think I’d look amazing wrapped in rope like that?”

Sebastian did his own roll, shifting on top of Kurt and trapping his hands by his head. “I think you look amazing taking my cock. And sucking my cock. And when your ass is burning red and your face is running with tears and you’re so lost in frustration that you’re humping that cage against whatever’s closest at hand. What part of spending hours fiddling around with “art” gets me that?”

Kurt smiled. “But it would turn me on.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, bitch? This is about turning _me_ on. The purpose of tying you up is to make you helpless as fast as possible so I can work my evil whims on your body.” He leaned in, teasing his lips against Kurt’s. “So I could spend all night tying you up in some fancy-ass twist and tie ancient bullshit, until I get so frustrated I just chuck it all and fuck you and go to sleep, or I could toss you into some nice, quick and dirty bondage then torture you properly for hours,” Sebastian let his lips fall in a proper kiss, “and hours,” another, “and hours.”

Kurt’s hands flexed in Sebastian’s hold, and his hips arched up, bringing the cage up against Sebastian’s free cock. “I supposed I could forego the Shibari. When you put it that way.”

“Good choice, bitch.”


	11. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there really aren't any good kinks that start with K. Except apparently knife play and that isn't really up my alley. So . . . Kurt's the kink. Yeah. I mean, he's Sebastian's kink, right? Also this one got a little long. Oops!

“Master,” Kurt said softly from the doorway.

Sebastian was at the desk in their second bedroom/office/closet, typing away on his laptop. His fingers froze on the keys when Kurt spoke, but he didn’t turn around. Kurt stared at his broad back, his shoulders, the soft skin in the crook of his neck. His cock throbbed.

Sebastian’s meeting with his thesis committee was tomorrow. He’d spent every free moment of the past four days polishing his draft. He’d worked long past when Kurt went to bed each night and was up with the dawn at it again. And Kurt understood. This was part of their deal. Just as Sebastian left him alone when he was working non-stop before the studio launched a new line, he had given Sebastian this space to do what he needed.

But after four days Kurt felt like he was dying. Kurt’s chastity, and the constant frustrated need that was his natural state, was something delicate. It needed to be nurtured. It was fed by Sebastian’s dominance. Kurt knew in his head that this time Sebastian needed was perfectly reasonable and there was no reason why he shouldn’t be able to endure it. But his body was beyond his control. Of course it was. It had been _trained_ to respond only to Sebastian. The ache inside Kurt was new, not at all like any of the sensations he lived with every day. It made everything else feel wrong.

Kurt endured it for as long as he could. He argued with himself. Sebastian needed this time. Kurt wasn’t allowed to ask for things. The last thing he should be doing was interrupting his master when he was working on something so important.

But the moment Kurt let himself use that word in his head – _master_ – he knew he didn’t have a choice. And just saying it out loud sent Kurt tumbling down into a place that it usually took hours of torment to reach.

Sebastian was still sitting at the desk, unmoving.

“Master?” Kurt said again, drawing it out, loving the shape of it in his mouth.

Slowly the chair turned. Sebastian’s face came into view; one eyebrow was raised in question but Kurt barely noticed that. He was too busy staring at Sebastian’s bottom lip, so full and soft. Oh how he wanted it pressed to his own.

“Hmmm?” was Sebastian’s only response.

Kurt dragged his gaze away from the lip. Sebastian’s eyes were cool, distant. He crossed his legs, leaned back in his chair, and rested one hand – long, deft fingers Kurt longed to feel against his skin – on his knee.

Kurt had to gasp in a breath. Two tentative steps put him within reach of Sebastian’s chair and he fell to his knees, the relief of just that small submission rolling through him like warm water. “Master,” he said a third time, looking up at Sebastian through his lashes.

“I’m working, bitch,” Sebastian said roughly, but he was playing with Kurt. Kurt could see on his face, in his eyes, that his show of submission was having an effect.

“I know,” he breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll have to punish you for this eventually.”

Oh god, please. “Yes, Master.”

“I suppose you might as well tell me why you’re here.”

Kurt took a breath. He’d planned his approach carefully, before. But the words were gone. There wasn’t room in his head for anything but the thrill of finally kneeling for his master. He clasped his hands behind his back, bowed his head under Sebastian’s gaze, and with all the emotion he possessed spoke one word.

_“Please.”_

There was a long silence, Kurt in his pose of obeisance, Sebastian watching him. Then, “Look at me, bitch.”

Kurt raised his eyes, and there was nothing studied about their pleading.

“What do you want, bitch?”

Kurt had rehearsed this part too. How to ask without asking. He’d memorized it. “Anything,” he said instead. “Please.” It was too hard to be this close to Sebastian without touching. It _hurt_.

Sebastian reached out one index finger – just one finger – and brushed Kurt’s bottom lip, tracing the hollow beneath it, back and forth.

It was the cruelest of torments, this single feather-light touch, when Kurt longed to fling himself at Sebastian, meld their bodies together and dissolve into his master’s will. His body screamed to be taken and used. He wanted to be thrown to the floor and fucked senseless, overwhelmed by Sebastian in every possible way. And Sebastian offered him a fingertip.

It was perfect.

Kurt began to tremble, the force of his desire out of all proportion to the crumbs of stimulation Sebastian offered him.

Much too soon, Sebastian took his finger away and made to turn back to his work. Disappointment stabbed Kurt’s belly, but he lowered his head again in submission.

“Thank you, Master,” he breathed, his voice trembling as much as his body.

Sebastian made a noise. Unexpected. Unguarded. Kurt longed to look at him but he kept his head down, until Sebastian grabbed his jaw in fingers tight enough to bruise – Kurt hoped they would – and directed his gaze up again.

There was no anger in Sebastian’s eyes, despite the rough grip. Kurt saw only desire, and humor, and something else, something he’d never seen before and couldn’t name.

“Fuck me,” Sebastian said with a wry smile. “How the hell am I supposed to resist you like this?”

“I’m sorry?” Kurt said.

“The hell you are.” Sebastian shook his head. “Fine. I’ve got about an hour more to do here. Go get the orange vibe. You can kneel in the corner while I finish. Vibe on high. And if you manage to not make a sound until I’m done, I’ll throw you over this desk and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Kurt had no idea why tears were pouring down his face. He didn’t feel like crying. He felt like singing.


	12. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway and it's only Christmas eve! Merry Christmas everyone! I'm going to keep going, I promise. :)

Kurt closed his eyes.

Sebastian allowed it, this once. Mostly because he knew the sensation would be made that much more intense by lack of sight.

“Left foot,” he ordered. Kurt lifted it, then followed with the right without being told. From his place by Kurt’s feet Sebastian looked up at their reflections in the antique mirror.

Kurt, of course, was naked. Completely, for this. His eyes were closed; his lips gently parted as he breathed in long, deliberate inhalations. His cock was free and jutting out hard toward his reflection. His only adornment was a urethral plug – the kind that attached with a glans ring – and the black silk panties resting around his ankles. The plug was as much to protect the panties as anything. They were expensive, and Sebastian had no intention of letting them be stained.

“Here we go,” Sebastian said and he drew the silk up Kurt’s smooth legs, letting the lace edging drag along his skin as he went, slowly, making sure Kurt felt every inch of the progression up toward his cock. The tiniest of sighs escaped Kurt’s lips as the panties crested his ass and settled in place. His cock was too long to be covered completely – the waist band cut it mid-shaft, holding it in place against his belly, but with enough give that it could flex away with its little surges of arousal.

Sebastian smiled at their reflections. Kurt looked as amazing as he’d imagined. Demure yet debauched. Delicate black silk and lace adorning a hungry, desperate cock. It was fucking gorgeous.

“Mmmm,” Sebastian breathed in Kurt’s ear. He wrapped one arm around Kurt’s chest, while the other hand cupped Kurt’s silk-clad ass. “Perfect. Now open your eyes.”

Kurt’s eyes stayed closed. Sebastian’s fingers tightened on his ass – a warning. Slowly the lids fluttered open to face his reflection in the mirror.

Kurt sucked in a breath and began to tremble.

Sebastian rewarded him with a light stroke to his cock – just the part of his shaft covered by the silk. Couldn’t spoil him too much. But since Kurt managed to keep his eyes open as he moaned gratitude for the touch, Sebastian gave his balls a gentle squeeze too.

“Oh, god,” Kurt whispered at their reflections. His face was flushed pink and his eyes looked several shades darker than their usual stormy blue.

“They’re gorgeous on you,” Sebastian said, nibbling at Kurt’s neck and making him shiver.

“I didn’t think feminization was a thing for you,” Kurt said breathlessly.

“Oh, it’s not. But I love what it does to you. It’s fascinating, really. Half your wardrobe is women’s clothes but one little pair of panties has you moaning like . . . well, like the hungry bitch you are.”

Kurt whined, and Sebastian could feel Kurt’s ass clench against his own dick, which was happily hard in his pants. Kurt had been so resistant to the idea, but like most things Kurt resisted, wearing the panties was already turning him inside-out, melting his self-control in that way that always drove Sebastian wild.

“I’m going have order more, I guess,” Sebastian said lightly, palming Kurt’s cock again. “Because I’m never letting you wear anything else.”

“I can’t,” Kurt protested weakly. Sebastian could feel him fighting to keep still and not thrust into his hand. “At work? What if I need a fitting or –?”

Sebastian pulled the waistband away from Kurt’s dick then let it go. It snapped against his cock, eliciting a lovely groan. “Nice try, bitch. But if you can work around the cage, you can work around panties. And you’re going to.”

“I get right of refusal on clothes, remember?”

Sebastian slid his hand up, along Kurt’s cock, over the swollen head – Kurt moaned again when he jostled the urethral plug – all the way up his body to his chin, lifting it so their eyes met in the mirror. “Okay,” he challenged. “Refuse. Tell me that it doesn’t make you feel like you’re on fire. Tell me you wouldn’t come untouched right now if I’d give you permission. Tell me you hate it and I’ll let you refuse.”

Then hand that wasn’t holding Kurt’s chin traveled downward in its turn and stroked Kurt’s aching cock, purposefully this time, winding him up. Kurt’s eyes closed, his mouth opened around a desperate whine, and Sebastian knew there was no way he could speak and hold off his orgasm at the same time.

It was cheating, but Sebastian was allowed to cheat. There was no fucking way he was going to relent.

He swirled his thumb around the head of Kurt’s cock, brushing his sensitive frenulum with each stroke, until Kurt was shuddering, so close to release, and at the last possible moment he took his hand away, leaving Kurt, panting and desperate, a hair’s breadth away from the orgasm he craved but wasn’t allowed to have. He was, Sebastian knew, much too overwhelmed to speak.

Sebastian looked into the mirror and smiled. “Good answer, bitch.”


	13. Masochism

“This is my favorite part,” Sebastian crooned as he slipped the cage off of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt ignored him in favor of savoring the sensation of his cock finally stretching out into freedom after weeks of incarceration in the tiny cage that was currently Sebastian’s favorite. He couldn’t have answered anyhow. Sebastian rarely gagged Kurt, but when he did it meant Kurt was in for something intense.

He was bound to their home bondage cross – an ingenious setup Sebastian had had custom made. Soft rope – Sebastian always bought the most luxurious cordage – wrapped up each limb and around Kurt’s torso, leaving him even more immobile than usual, which had the odd effect of making the unfurling of his cock feel outsized, like some ursine creature emerging from a tiny winter den.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Sebastian gave Kurt a wink. “ _But Master. You love locking my cock up so much. How can taking it out be your favorite part?”_ he said in a comically high falsetto.

“I don’t sound like that,” Kurt protested, but of course it came out as only muffled grunts.

“Because I read you like a book. You should know that by now,” Sebastian said, grinning. “It’s my favorite part because _this_ –” he flicked the head of Kurt’s cock sharply, making Kurt flinch, internally at least. He was too tightly bound for outward flinching. “– is always so fucking eager. It knows as well as you do its not allowed pleasure. It knows as well as you do that I’m about to torture the fuck out of it. And it _can’t._ ” Sebastian punctuated his words with more painful flicks, which sent precome spattering Kurt’s belly. “ _Fucking. Wait._ ”

Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s dick and for one breathtaking moment Kurt thought he was going to stroke it, but the hope was short-lived. Sebastian’s grip tightened, hard, so hard that Kurt had to clamp down on the gag and force back a whine. Squeezing Kurt’s cock like he wanted to crush the life out of it, Sebastian leaned close and whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Thank god it’s as much of a pain slut as you are.”

The whine fought its way out, followed closely by a muffled cry when Sebastian used his free hand to crush Kurt’s balls too.

“I’m not a pain slut,” Kurt tried to insist, through a pain-tightened throat, around the muffling gag.

“I beg to differ, bitch,” Sebastian said, interpreting correctly this time. “And I have proof.”

He released Kurt’s balls, which sang with renewed pain as they bounced back to normal. A moment later he held up his hand, one fingertip shining. With a ferocious grin he booped the tip of Kurt’s nose, leaving a smear of precome that filled Kurt’s nostrils with the musky scent of his lie.

As Sebastian’s hand moved away, Kurt’s balls tried to climb up into his body but Sebastian, never predictable, slapped his cock head instead, sending bright pain ricocheting like shards of glass through Kurt’s groin and deep into his belly. Kurt cried out again – it was so much harder to stifle himself with the gag forcing his jaw wide open.

Sebastian slapped him again, and again, angling his blows across the head of Kurt’s cock. His tight fist trapped blood in the cock head, magnifying the force of each stinging smack. Kurt’s head fell back against the cross and he gave up the battle to control his voice. His limbs pulled against the bonds that held them but there was no give. He was trapped. Helpless under Sebastian’s torment. His cock burned. His throat ached from his cries. Pain was everywhere – It was the only thing he could feel. Until it wasn’t.

Too late, he yelped a warning.

But Sebastian, one step ahead of Kurt as usual, had already stopped. He leaned close again. “Don’t you fucking dare, bitch.”

Kurt bit down hard on the gag and moaned as he forced back the orgasm his body was screaming for. It hovered, so close to cresting that Kurt’s eyes filled with tears, but his instinct for obedience was stronger even than his craving for release. Fists clenched, he forced his body into submission and when the overwhelming pleasure finally began to recede he collapsed, limp in his bonds, gasping around the gag. Tears spilled over and flowed freely down his cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled; a low, dark sound. “Open your eyes, bitch,” he said, gently stroking tears from Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt obeyed.

Sebastian held up a finger smeared with a single drop of milky semen. “Not a pain slut my ass,” he said.

Kurt could only whine.

Sebastian booped Kurt’s nose again, adding the scent of his interrupted orgasm to that of his hungry arousal. Then he held up a new implement and Kurt groaned.

“Now let’s see if I can get the same reaction with the Wartenburg.”


	14. Nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! And so is Bitchmas. I need to send out a big thank you to the many people who reminded me that N is for Nipples. Sometimes you can't see what's right in front of you!

Sebastian had planned to enjoy watching Kurt get dressed from the bed. It was a rare morning when he didn’t have anywhere to be, and watching Kurt slowly cover his submission with the camouflage of fashion never failed to entertain. He’d planned, but then Kurt winced as he pulled on the loosest, softest undershirt he owned and, well, Sebastian couldn’t help himself. And being Sebastian, he didn’t have to.

“Stop,” he commanded, crossing the room to catch Kurt’s hands in the act of pulling down the soft cotton. Kurt’s hands fell to his sides – so obedient, Sebastian thought with a smile – and Sebastian pulled the shirt up and off again.

“I have get to ready for work,” Kurt said.

“Underwear is something I get to choose, remember?”

“You never choose my tee shirts.”

“Rarely,” Sebastian corrected. “Which isn’t the same as never.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes and evaluated Kurt’s naked chest, where his usually pale nipples stood out, dark and swollen. He cupped Kurt’s ribs and traced his thumbs in a threatening circle just outside the angry red borders of his areolas. “Still sore?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at Kurt.

“It’s seven thirty,” Kurt protested weakly.

“Hmmm.” Sebastian didn’t bother with any more of an answer. They both knew he wouldn’t make Kurt late for work. That was part of their deal. His thumbs crossed the red border and stroked over Kurt’s nipples in the gentlest caress, forcing a whine from Kurt’s unwilling throat. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes! They’re still sore. Obviously.”

“Because?”

Kurt’s face blushed almost as red as his nipples. “Because you tortured them last night until I broke down and begged you to stop.”

“Yes I did.” Sebastian turned Kurt around to face the mirror, making him watch himself as he continued teasing Kurt’s aching nipples. “ _No more,”_ he crooned in Kurt’s ear in a parody of last night’s pleading, “ _I can’t take anymore. Please no more . . .”_

Kurt’s flush darkened and he sighed a moan as Sebastian plucked at the swollen nubs.

“I’m still working on how I’m going to punish you for that,” Sebastian said.

“You loved every minute of it but you’re still going to punish me.” Kurt didn’t even bother to make it a question.

“It’s good to be me,” Sebastian said with a grin. “You know you’re not allowed to ask for mercy.”

Kurt lifted his reflected gaze to meet Sebastian’s. “I know,” he said. The breathiness in his voice told Sebastian pleasure was starting to temper the pain he’d been causing. He changed tactics, pinching gently at the nipples until Kurt was squirming against him, sensation overwhelming his efforts to stay obediently still.

“It’s your fault you know,” Sebastian said.

“What? Why?”

“Because you won’t let me pierce them.” Sebastian mouthed at Kurt’s ear as he spoke. “So I have to punish them for thwarting my desires,” he whispered against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt’s squirm graduated to full-blown shudder. “Are you allowed to punish me for a limit in our contract?” He somehow managed to convey textbook Kurt imperiousness even naked and wriggling from overstimulation.

“I’m allowed to torture your body in any way not expressly forbidden by the contract. My motivations are irrelevant.”

Sebastian pinched hard, and Kurt cried out, reaching back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and holding tight.

The clock on the dresser caught Sebastian’s eye and he gave Kurt’s tender nipples one more cruel pinch then went back to gentle stroking. “And now, little bitch, you really do have to get ready for work.”

Kurt made a disappointed noise, quickly stifled, but not quickly enough. Sebastian smiled at him in the mirror then eased him gently away until he was standing on his own.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to give you something to remember me by.” Sebastian rooted in Kurt’s underwear drawer and pulled out a tank that he knew was just a shade too small on Kurt. And ribbed. It would rub those nipples just right every time Kurt moved. “This one,” he said, tossing it to Kurt, who whined before he could stop himself but put the tank on. His lips pressed tight as he pulled it down his torso.

Sebastian grinned at him, then let his gaze drop to the floor between Kurt’s feet.

“And don’t forget to clean up your mess before you go.”


	15. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O is for orgasm denial! Of course! Just a quick note - we're going far into the future of their relationship with this one. I wanted to offer a look into where they're headed. It's massively long, but you know, orgasm denial. I wanted to get it right. I hope I did. It's impossible for me to tell whether my own writing is hot or not. In any case, enjoy!

Sebastian loved the bondage cross. Kurt could tell not just by the frequency with which they used it, but by the jaunty little tune Sebastian had taken to whistling as he cuffed Kurt to it then tightened the winches that let him adjust the stretch. That had been a custom upgrade, well worth the money, according to Sebastian. And Kurt couldn’t honestly disagree, even as he winced at the pull against his arms.

“Too tight?” Sebastian asked.

“A little.”

“Good.” Sebastian grinned and gave an extra tug on each of the winches that stretched Kurt’s arms. Then he stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Beautiful. I think upright, naked, and helpless is my favorite look on you.”

“I noticed,” Kurt said. His voice came out breathier than he’d intended, but then it was hard not to be breathless when Sebastian gave him that particular hungry leer. He longed for Sebastian to touch him – every nerve ending was primed for whatever entertainment Sebastian had in mind. But Sebastian just kept looking.

“Do you know what I realized this morning?” Sebastian said finally, still not moving any closer.

“What?”

“I literally have no idea how long it’s been since you’ve had anything like an orgasm.”

A shudder rippled down Kurt’s body. Or it would have, if his body had had enough freedom to shudder. He felt it inside, though, which was fucking strange. And hot. Of course, Kurt found pretty much everything hot.

“But I bet you know, don’t you?” Sebastian said.

Kurt couldn’t shrug, so he gave his head a little toss instead, casual, like he could hardly be bothered to answer. “A little over three years I think.”

“You _think_?” Sebastian scoffed. “Nice try. I don’t have the smallest doubt that you know down to the day. Possibly the hour.”

Kurt did know. He had a counter on his phone. Yes, there was an app for that. And like most men kept in long-term denial, he’d become obsessed with watching that number increase. He felt his cheeks flush hot but before he could speak Sebastian pressed fingers to his lips.

“Don’t tell me. I don’t even care. I just wanted you to know that the level of your obsession is exactly equivalent to how much I do not give a shit.”

Kurt tried not to moan, but he failed.

Sebastian moved out of Kurt’s range of vision but Kurt could hear him rummaging in one of their supply boxes.

Three years, two months, and eighteen days ago. And approximately two hours. A night when Sebastian had Kurt on his hands and knees, his balls trapped in the humbler. He’d fisted Kurt’s cock with a studded glove, forcing Kurt to fuck it, making him stretch forward against the humbler until the tension on his balls sent tendrils of pain licking into every corner of his body. And then, at the last possible moment, Sebastian had snatched his hand away leaving Kurt’s cock bereft, to dribble his release onto the floor in an agony of frustration. That had been the last. Three years, two months, and eighteen days ago.

Sebastian had never said Kurt’s denial was permanent. He never would, Kurt knew, because Sebastian didn’t place limits on himself. Theoretically, he could wake up any old morning with a yen to make Kurt come. And would, if he did. But deep down inside Kurt knew that he wouldn’t.

In retrospect, Sebastian had been brilliant. It had all happened so gradually that when it finally dawned on Kurt that he would in all probability never be allowed to come again, he was in so deep that it seemed a little silly to panic about it. It was more like the final step in a journey he’d been taking for . . . well, since the night he’d met Sebastian he supposed. Kurt had been metamorphosing, slowly, since that night, and the only real effect of his realization that his denial was as close to permanent as it could be in Sebastian’s world, was that he stopped wanting to come.

He hadn’t expected that.

Oh, he needed. He burned. The longer his denial had stretched the more dedicated Sebastian had become to making sure Kurt was as intensely aroused as a man could be as much of the time as possible. But, as Sebastian loved to point out, even when an orgasm had been a (distant) possibility, Kurt hadn’t truly wanted it. There’d always been that voice deep inside that hoped Sebastian would deny him.

When Kurt accepted that _almost_ was as close as he was ever going to get, he found himself craving that point of _almost_ just as much as he’d craved release, once upon a time. And with the _almost_ there was no conflict or hesitation. When he begged for more there was no voice in his head hoping he’d be denied. Which made the reward of it, even though it left him writhing, sobbing with frustration, somehow more complete. Purer. Oh, it was too hard to explain, even to himself. He only knew that these days, he needed only the slightest inducement to unreservedly beg for his own torment and when Sebastian chose to reward him with a milking, or an hour with the orange vibrator he only dimly remembered he’d once hated, Kurt could wallow in the torturous pleasure unreservedly. And also wallow in the genuine, uncomplicated despair when Sebastian stopped. It made him feel like he had even less agency in the things Sebastian did to him. Like even more of an owned thing. Which turned him on even more than any of the myriad of wicked things Sebastian did to his body. As Sebastian had often remarked, god bless the vicious cycle of submissive arousal.

Behind him, Kurt could hear Sebastian setting items out on their dresser, each tiny clink of something being placed firing his imagination. But when Sebastian reappeared in front of Kurt, he was empty-handed. His eyes gave Kurt another heated once-over, then he took Kurt’s caged cock in his palm and hefted it gently.

“How’s my favorite toy?” he asked with a smirk.

“Soft,” Kurt said.

“Excellent. Let’s keep it that way, hmmm?”

So that was what they were doing tonight.

Around the year and half mark of Kurt’s denial, Sebastian had decided that his cock was no longer allowed to feel pleasure. Or, more accurately, Kurt was no longer to receive pleasure _from_ his cock. The cock was Sebastian’s toy; Sebastian was a sadist, so its purpose was to suffer – only to suffer – in whatever way pleased Sebastian at any given moment. There would be no more stroking, no edging in the traditional sense, no touch of any kind that wasn’t at best perfunctory, at worst agonizing.

It shouldn’t have made that much of a difference. Kurt’s cock had never really been that involved in most of the sex that he and Sebastian had. But that one simple distinction had changed _everything_.

Sebastian hadn’t abandoned his plan to keep Kurt painfully aroused at all times. But now he focused with laser intensity on all of Kurt’s erogenous zones that weren’t his cock. At first, none of it felt like enough. Nothing got him to the point that a few good strokes to his cock could. But then, over time, things changed. Slowly, inexorably as continental drift, Kurt’s body began to transform.

The most immediate change was that his cock stopped trying to break out of the cage. That wasn’t completely new. It had happened before, during long periods of chastity. But this time even Kurt’s involuntary morning erection attempts simply stopped happening. As the months went by, Kurt’s dick internalized the message that it was irrelevant to any kind of sexual activity. Eventually, it gave up completely. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt his flesh swell against the bars of the cage. He could be writhing in the throes of the most intense pleasure Sebastian could force on him, hungry, sobbing, overwhelmed by lust, and through it all his cock would hang obediently limp, irrelevant.

It was a total mind fuck.

The, as if to make up for the loss of his cock, the rest of Kurt’s body became ever more responsive. At the slightest whiff of arousal, Kurt’s nipples would swell, pushing out hard and erect, aching to be touched. Exactly as his cock had, when it could, which was yet another mind fuck. His nipples got hard because his cock couldn’t. And his ass . . . Kurt knew that had to be all in his head, because there wasn’t actually anything deep in his ass that could ache for stimulation, but ache it did, more intensely the more turned on he became, until he would do anything – had done anything, over and over again – to get Sebastian to fuck him. Hell, even his lips felt like they’d grown a million new nerve endings, which made blowing Sebastian erotic in a whole new way.

Sebastian was changing the sexual landscape of Kurt’s body and his mind. Commanding not only his voluntary obedience, but compelling his autonomic responses as well. It was a complicated and overwhelming realization and it made Kurt want to fall on his knees and worship at Sebastian’s feet.

It had given Sebastian ideas.

“You ready, bitch?” Sebastian asked, dangling the keys to Kurt’s cage in front of his face.

“ _I’m_ ready,” Kurt answered.

Sebastian laughed. “And is my toy ready?”

“I hope so.”

“I think it’s going to happen this time. I’ve got a good feeling.”

Kurt was glad one of them did.

There were two padlocks for Sebastian to unlock. The old one that connected the cock cage to the ball ring and the newer one that threaded through Kurt’s Prince Albert, which rendered the cage completely inescapable. Not that Kurt would ever have tried to escape it. But the knowledge that it was impossible was powerful and delicious.

“Don’t get hard,” Sebastian warned as he slipped the cage off Kurt’s cock, “If it obeys, it’ll be rewarded. If not . . .” He didn’t have to spell out the threat. Kurt’s cock had failed enough that they all knew what the punishment would be.

Sebastian dropped the cage on the bed, crossed his arms, and watched.

Kurt waited.

They’d been working on this for a while now, and Kurt had learned that he had no part in it. At first he’d tried thinking unsexy thoughts, hard as that was when he was naked in bondage, but that wasn’t what Sebastian wanted. He didn’t want Kurt trying to distract himself. He wanted Kurt feeling everything, present, as turned on as ever. If it was going to work, it had to work even when Kurt was deeply excited. Even when Sebastian was touching him, teasing him. Maybe, someday, when Sebastian was fucking him. The thought made Kurt not-shudder again. This was all about Kurt’s cock. About how well-trained it was. How much it belonged to Sebastian now, instead of to Kurt. Nothing colossally arousing about that. Not at all. 

“Good,” Sebastian crooned. He smiled at Kurt’s dick, which hung limp between his thighs, weighed down by the piercing. “Next step. Where do you want me to touch you first bitch?”

Kurt didn’t even think about dissembling. “My nipples. Please.”

“Good choice.” Sebastian dribbled lube into one palm and rubbed his hands together, letting Kurt simmer in anticipation. He stepped close and pressed a thumb to each erect nub, circling, sliding slick around the aching flesh. Kurt’s head fell back against the cross and he moaned as relief and pleasure swelled in equal amounts under Sebastian’s caresses.

“Nice, just like that,” Sebastian said. He toyed with Kurt’s nipples until Kurt was whimpering freely, then stroked his slick fingers down Kurt’s torso and around his hips, nudging them forward just far enough from the cross that he could tease the crack of Kurt’s ass. Kurt closed his eyes and wallowed in the sensation, whining as a finger slid between his cheeks and probed at his hole. He whined again when it went away without breaching him. And again when Sebastian’s hands disappeared.

“Gorgeous,” Sebastian breathed, and Kurt had to open his eyes so he could see, see the fire, the lust, the _approval_ reflected back at him. “Limp, useless. I love it.” He gave Kurt a wink. “One more test.”

Kurt closed his eyes again.

Sebastian’s hand reached between Kurt’s legs, dangerously close to his cock but there was just enough room for him to avoid it and cup Kurt’s hard, tight balls in slick fingers. Kurt’s cuffed hands tightened into fists as Sebastian rolled his balls around in their sac, massaging away the constant tension, coaxing them to soften in blissful relief.

“Oh god, that’s good,” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian’s chuckle tickled his ear. “Keep this up and it’s going to get a lot better. You just have one more test to pass.”

Kurt’s dick was still soft. He realized it with a thrill. It had never lasted this long before. Having his balls touched, Sebastian’s hand so close, had always been too much for it. But Kurt could feel it there, hanging heavy, taking no interest. Obeying.

“Fuck,” Kurt breathed. “Oh god fuck.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Sebastian said, and he kissed Kurt hard, the hand from his balls moving to cup his head, oh god, lube in his hair but Kurt didn’t even care. Sebastian’s tongue demanded entrance, plundered every corner of Kurt’s mouth, until the room was spinning and Kurt didn’t know if he was hard or not because he had no idea which way was up.

Sebastian’s mouth eventually retreated, but only far enough to speak, his green eyes burning into Kurt’s, his lips brushing Kurt’s as he ordered, “Now, bitch, get hard for me.”

And, miraculously, Kurt did. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks as he felt his cock inflate on Sebastian’s command. Sebastian’s face lit up in a rare moment of unguarded glee. He watched Kurt’s cock grow until it stood tall and hard between their bodies, throbbing gently. Then he grinned at Kurt and cupped his cheeks, brushing away the tears. “You are fucking amazing. Oh my god, bitch. I can’t wait to make you do that at the club. Can you imagine? Every dom in the place will die of envy.”

Kurt could only smile back, helplessly, through his tears, basking in Sebastian’s approval. Which was honestly better than any other reward. “Every sub too,” he said. “But we should probably practice a few more times before we go public. Just in case.”

“Oh we will. Don’t imagine for a second I won’t be taking advantage of my new power all the fucking time. Besides, we still have to work on it going soft on command.”

Kurt moaned and his cock pulsed, spouting warm precome. It bumped Sebastian’s leg, making him laugh.

“I think it remembers it was promised a reward,” Sebastian said. He rubbed his still-slick hands together and, before Kurt could think, before he could process what was about to happen, reached out and wrapped his fingers around that straining cock.

Five strokes. Ten seconds at most. And they shattered Kurt’s world. Pleasure so intense he cried out, recoiled away, or would have if his bondage had let him. Sebastian’s hand might as well have been stroking raw nerves. It was too much, it hurt like fire, agonizing pleasure that left Kurt breathless, shaking, hanging in his bonds as limp as his cock had been before Sebastian had required it to be hard. And when it stopped, when there was space in Kurt’s head for something other than the searing lightning bolt of Sebastian’s touch, despair. Twisting panic in his gut. Fresh tears from his eyes.

How could he have forgotten? How could anything else – the pitiful sensation in his nipples, the slow pushing trickle of a milking – have ever seemed like enough? How had he forgotten the intensity of pleasure a simple touch could offer him? How was he supposed to go on, knowing that from now on all he would be ever be allowed were pale shadows of the ecstasy of Sebastian’s hand on his cock? He hadn’t even been permitted to enjoy it properly, so quickly had Sebastian sprung it on him. And god knew when Sebastian would touch him like that again. Years from now. If ever.

“Look at me, bitch.”

Kurt opened his eyes. Sebastian met his gaze and Kurt knew Sebastian could see all the things he couldn’t say, wasn’t allowed to say. That all of Kurt’s carefully constructed coping mechanisms, all the lies he told himself to make what he could have seem like enough, had been wiped away in five short pumps of Sebastian’s fist. Kurt didn’t speak, but Sebastian understood.

“It was a reward for your cock,” Sebastian said with his trademark casual cruelty. “Not you.”

Kurt wanted to scream, to rail at Sebastian. Instead, when Sebastian released him from the cross, he fell to his knees, pressed his lips to Sebastian’s feet, and worshipped.


End file.
